Movie Bison
Movie Bison is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter Movie, and appears as the 7th fighter in Lawl MAD. Entrance - Come Out From Your Curtain Wizard! Bison puts his shoulder-pads on behind a dressing curtain, then slowly walks out to fight. Moveset Neutral B: God's Volt Bison raises his arms upward and shoots a lightning volt, which will briefly stun opponents. Hold down B and press a direction to aim the volt in another direction. Shoot at your feet to be able to levitate for 5 seconds. It can also be used to mess with most traps. Side B: Psycho Crusher Bison spins and lunges horizontally while being surrounded with electricity. He drags an opponent if they're caught, and shocks others in the way... but if opponents only touch the top or bottom, they'll be just shocked. At the end of the attack, it can be followed up by another attack. You must wait 5 seconds before using it again. Up B: Floating Bi-ship A small capsule appears next to Bison. While the ship is out, you can step on to take control (in mid air, Bison automatically gets in the ship and boosts upwards). While in the ship, he is twice as heavy and powerful, but very slow. Inside the ship, you can still use your B attacks regularly, except for your Side B, which changes. The only way to get out of it is using your Down B or getting KO'ed. The Bi-ship can also be hit by Bison to make it fly forwards and deal damage to those who touch it. It will resist 40% of damage from the opponents, forcing Bison to wait 5 seconds to use it again. Ship Side B: Arcade Madness Bison will continuously press buttons on his commands. Press B to have a landmine appear in front of Bison. If you press A, a turret will appear in front of Bison. You can only place 2 of these traps, regardless of what they are. Ship Up B: Floating Bison's ship floats upwards for a second. Down B: Bison Support A support computer appears next to Bison. The Bison Support system stays inactive unless it is touched. But if Bison is either hit or running into it, the machine will keep electrocuting him, healing him. Wait to get full health or press Down B again to get off. The machine can be attacked or destroyed while he's on it. Final Smash: The Ultimate Soldier A white chamber appears next to Bison and slowly opens, sucking in the nearest opponent. It comes back five seconds later, as Bison introduces his new warrior to the competition. Then, the modified opponent appears from the chamber and fights for a short while with slightly increased stats. After a short period of time, Bison sends the modified opponent back, KO'ing 'em. KO Sounds TBA Taunts Up Taunt: "Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed." Side Taunt: "You have made me a happy man." Down Taunt: "OF COURSE!" Victory Options + Lose Pose Option 1: "Game... OVERRRR!" Option 2: "But for me, it was Tuesday." Option 3: "For all humanity shall bow to me, in humble relative." Zangief responds by saying "That was beautiful." Lose Pose: *Stares angrily in disbelief* Regular Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- Punches with electricity in his fist. * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- Sends his hovercraft smashing-forward. * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - Flies forward. * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- Bison grabs the opponent by the neck. * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- Carries opponent over his head and throws them. * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl MAD Category:Street Fighter: The Movie Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:Adults Category:90's Category:Villain Category:Movie Characters Category:Mix-Up Category:Unknown Origin Category:Live Action Category:Sorta-Human Category:Stage Control